Dragons?
by Interested Fan
Summary: The gang lives in a complex world. Magical creatures believed to be myth live next to humans in peace. War have often been fought between the different creatures and the gang is about to be thrown into the middle of a conflict that goes back centuries.


Dragons, once they reach maturity, begin to search for their soulmate. Most never find the one considered to be the other half of their soul. Most dragons are passionate creatures driven by their inner fire. Often they come into conflict with other creatures as a result of this fact.

Giving up on the particularly boring text in front of me I leaned over to one of my best friends, "Psst. Yug' are we still on to go to the market?" Yugi turned to give me a mild glare, really more of a pout, before turning back to her book. Since Yugi wasn't going to keep me from being bored so I began to poke Malik in the back as a fun alternative. She was hunched over staring at her book intently. I proceeded to poke her between the shoulder blades until she turned around to see me innocently reading my book of boring information which tends to repeat itself since not much is known about dragons, not since the war.

Feeling her eyes boring into me I looked up, still pretending to be innocent, putting on a mildly confused expression for her benefit...She didn't buy it at all.

"Joey don't poke me again," she hissed before turning back around. Ryou was on the other side of the room so bugging her was out so I decided to take a nap until class was over.

Then the dream started…

"_Joey why don't you come up here and tell us all about dragons since that is what your book is supposed to be about." The teacher looked at me irritated for being disruptive. Several of my classmates oohed me as I made my way to the front of the class. Yugi, Ryou and Malik looked at me with concern from their seats before I smiled reassuringly at them. "Well dragons 're big 'n can change f'rm and are all differen' colors and dey're big 'n ...dey eat meat… and dey're moody...dey get in fights...der nearly extinct." i paused to think of something else. "Ummm?"_

"_Joey what have you been doing for the past 45 minutes because you have obviously not been reading." Yugi and Ryou flinched while Malik glared at her tone and attitude. I was with Malik on this one and glared at her for pissing me off. "I 'ave been readin'. Dragons don' 'ave much information on dem so all the book does is repeat duh same stuff all over 'gain," I snapped at her the teacher looked taken aback so I pressed my advantage. "De Witches' War wiped out all de stuff about them when de witches won! De dragons have been underground for over 250 years! So all we knows about dem is the information I stated before!" My eyes were sharp and cut the teacher like a knife. Mrs. Takumi shook like a leaf in a sudden gale and was pale as can be._

"_Good job on silencing the wench." I turned to look at the speaker seeing only the shadowy outline of four people. "Only time will tell if you are ready to face the challenges ahead." Then everything went out of focus and I felt I had been dropped into nothingness._

I shot awake and looked to see Yugi shaking her head at me. "Geez you really can fall asleep anywhere. Come on the bell rang," she said beginning to collect her stuff. "You said you wanted to go to market right?"

I immediately grabbed my stuff and hurried after my friend. Yugi smiled happily and continued on to the gate where we would meet Ryou and Malik both had club after school and would escape in an hour. how Ryou managed to convince Malik to join the library club is beyond me. She was still trying to get me and Yugi to join them and brought it up everytime club registration started.

"Ahhhhh!" The scream came from a mob of girls and I couldn't see what they were so excited about but usually it was some hot new boy so I decided to ignore it...Yugi didn't.

"Hey what's going on over here?" she asked Tea, who was at the edge of the mob. "Don't know Vivian suddenly dragged me over here and abandoned me saying something about students from the other realms and princes."

"HEY LOOK IT'S JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE! HE'S IN JAPAN AT THE GAS STATION! HURRY BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!" I then added a fangirl squeal to make it seem authentic. All the girls took off to the station leaving me, Yugi, Tea, Vivian, and five boys standing in the front gate of the school.

Vivian had gone boa constrictor on one of the poor boys and was showering him in, if his posture was any indication, unwanted attention. I nudged Tea forward and motioned towards Vivian. She got the idea. "Vivian your father's waiting for us we have to leave now." Vivian turned around to give me and Yugi a dirty look before smiling at Tea. "Okay. Good-bye my darling," she purred moving forward with the intention of kissing the poor dude, but he turned his head to the side at the last moment. Vivian pouted before turning to shove Yugi out of the way and glide past her. Yugi quickly grabbed one of my arms before I could start after her. "She's not worth it Joey. It will be fine."

I turned to look at Yugi. "Like hell I will!" Yugi straightened her gaze and looked me in the eye. "No Joey you are not acting like you did before we became friends ever again." I opened my mouth to complain but Yugi beat me to the punch. "See what happens if you argue with me."

I sighed giving up. "I can't sit by and do nothing if this continues Yug'."

"I know," she responded with a sigh.


End file.
